


and then cinders

by Nymphaeus



Series: SephirothWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bittersweet, Codependency, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, POV Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Sephiroth Appreciation Week, Sephiroth Appreciation Week 2020, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphaeus/pseuds/Nymphaeus
Summary: Sephiroth Appreciation Week 2020 - Day 5: Addiction“As it is, I have come to destroy you, your life, and your precious world.”Sometimes you get hooked on the one thing you know is going to lead to nothing but devastation; and sometimes there is really not much you can do, but let it consume everything.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: SephirothWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982950
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	and then cinders

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do what seemed obvious for me and write some codependent Sefikura. So, I wrote some codependent Sefikura. Oops.

“And what now?” Cloud’s voice sounded too composed for his liking.  
  
Even though Sephiroth had Cloud trapped on his back, pinned underneath him with a firm hand to his chest, effectively pressing him down into the mattress, Cloud appeared almost unfazed. Only the erratic beating of his heart underneath Sephiroth’s touch, when he ghosted fingertips over his bare skin, betrayed him – spoke of fear, excitement, desire.  
  
“What indeed, I wonder.”  
  
He was merely teasing, of course, by now Cloud knew exactly what was to be expected of their encounters. Sephiroth let swift fingers wander over Cloud’s skin, up his neck, applying faint pressure in a promising threat. But Cloud’s bright eyes only kept staring right at him, unafraid, unimpressed, but without losing this furious intensity that seemed to only ever be reserved for him.  
  
“As it is, I have come to destroy you, your life, and your precious world.”  
  
With a flitting movement, Cloud’s eyes flickered down to his mouth.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Sneering, Sephiroth leaned down, long silver hair spilling over Cloud’s shoulder, lips almost touching Cloud’s – so close, the whisper of Cloud’s breath was sending electric shivers of high-strung anticipation all through his body. Underneath his fingers, he could barely differentiate between Cloud’s pulse and his own, their hearts synchronised in an ecstatic rhythm, a steady flow of pure energy coursing between them – proof of the unique connection they shared.  
  
“Will you let me, Cloud?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
Their lips met in a desperate kiss.  
  
Cloud’s mouth burned hot against his, soft moans and sharp bites filling his senses, drowning out everything else, until the world faded into nothing. Nothing mattered, but Cloud’s arms thrown around his neck, his fingers tracing intricate patterns along his skull, along his neck, and down his spine. Every sensation was a star bursting under his skin, his nerve endings raw and exposed – explosives – set off by Cloud’s touches.  
  
_Never._  
  
The word echoed through his mind, reverberating through the empty spaces of his being. Cloud would always oppose him, defiant to the end.  
  
_Never.  
_  
Cloud gave him that single answer each time and Sephiroth was eager for it – again and again. Cloud wouldn’t always say it in words, but he would show it, in his kisses – unwilling to yield. Embracing him willingly one moment, only then to shut him out in the very next. And Sephiroth wouldn’t have it any other way. There was no thrill in Cloud submitting to his will without defiance.  
  
Sephiroth had no need for anyone who would bend so easily – easy to bend, meant easy to break. And broken things were ultimately useless, and he still had use for Cloud.  
  
That was, as he would tell himself, the reason he kept Cloud around, the reason he kept coming back to him. If he so wished, he could break Cloud with ease – take away everything he had, everything he was – until there was nothing left, but an empty husk and the fragments of a man who had dared to defy him – again and again. Cloud had proven himself useful to him and that was all there was to it.  
  
It had nothing to do with the terrible ache he felt, whenever Cloud pushed him away, nor with the way in which he yearned for Cloud’s embrace whenever they were apart, and not with the tremendous joy that lit up his senses when Cloud returned his kisses or performed such simple an act as call out his name.  
  
Sephiroth shoved these idle sentiments aside, banned them from his being, into the deepest reaches of his mind, where they would vanish into the vastness of his abyss. Sephiroth had no need for them. He was far above any of these sentimental musings. And yet –  
  
Cloud was biting at his lower lip, the pain sharp and promising and Sephiroth was already close to losing his mind with want. For Cloud alone he had been ignited.  
  
In his all-consuming hatred for Sephiroth, Cloud had brought him to life. Risen out of the debris and the ashes of Cloud’s memories, he would devour everything and all in his path – Cloud above all. He was his alone to destroy, his alone to possess and he needed Cloud to understand that.  
  
Sephiroth kissed Cloud ruthlessly, low moans catching in his throat, threatening to spill over and out of him, sullying the spaces between them – of which so few remained. Damned, should they be. His hands grasped desperately at Cloud, touching everywhere he could reach, claiming Cloud’s body as his. And to his delight and frustration, Cloud responded in kind, one of his hands burying in his hair, entangling in the soft strands, until a second later, he yanked Sephiroth back and away, making him let out an angry hiss.  
  
Sephiroth was panting harder than he would like to admit, but so was Cloud, who even had the audacity to grin up at him. Sephiroth gave him an angry glare, but Cloud’s features just softened into that gentle smile of his and it made his chest contract painfully.  
  
They were both breathless, senseless – mirroring each other’s gaze, because there was really nothing else on this planet that mattered.  
  
Sephiroth leaned back in to mouth at the juncture of Cloud’s neck and his jaw. Cloud’s sweat was nitroglycerine against his tongue – enticing and maddening – sugar and spice. A shudder of arousal ran through his body. His teeth teased a spot right beneath Cloud’s jaw where he could feel his quickened pulse, Cloud shivered in response, drawing in a sharp breath when Sephiroth sank his teeth in, deep enough to leave red marks behind – Cloud would know exactly who he belonged to. Cloud would never forget. _Never_. Sephiroth bit down harder and Cloud gasped in pain - Sephiroth’s grin, like a knife sliding against his throat. The whole planet would know.  
  
Sephiroth’s let his hand wander down to Cloud’s hips, stroking his thumbs over the protrusion of his bones. Coud was sighing in content, enjoying the tenderness of the touch. Sephiroth was not beyond giving Cloud affection, not when it meant he in turn got to enjoy all of Cloud’s sweet reactions. As satisfying as it was to relish in Cloud’s pain and anger, pleasing Cloud was equally delightful.  
In the end, what did it matter? Sephiroth dearly craved any type of attention Cloud would give him. As long as all of it was aimed solely at him, as long as all of Cloud was his alone, there was hardly any difference whether Cloud screamed his name in rage or passion.  
Sephiroth let his hands caress further down, taking hold of his thighs, he pulled Cloud flush against him and Cloud arched up, meeting him eagerly. Cloud’s deep eyes watching him with acute focus.  
  
_That’s it, Cloud. Look at no one else, but me._  
  
Without averting his gaze – as if he had somehow read Sephiroth’s mind – Cloud purposefully lifted up a leg, settling it against Sephiroth’s side with his heel applying soft pressure, inviting Sephiroth to grind his hips deeper into him. A request, he was all too eager to fulfil, making them both gasp and moan. Every point of contact between them was its own battlefield upon which their eternal conflict was fought – their skin was blazing fire and carnage, even the most delicate caress could leave a mark – could burn the deepest rift into the flesh. In the end, they truly belonged only with one another – no matter how much misery they inevitably brought upon themselves, upon each other, or upon the planet.  
  
The want that Sephiroth felt was reflected in Cloud’s eye and as they moved against each other, Cloud’s started falling freely from his lips.  
  
One day, they would collapse into each other and implode in one last incendiary embrace and perish, blazing and consumed by the destructive force of their union – ending all of creation. More reasons to kiss Cloud harder, deeper – violently. More reasons to drive his nails into his flesh and urge Cloud on to follow his lead – and Cloud would follow, scratching, biting, raking nails down his back, until Sephiroth was sure he had drawn blood. Desire burned white hot under his skin.  
  
Sephiroth pressed a small kiss, tame and timid, unto the side of Cloud’s mouth, uncharacteristically tender, but he knew it affected Cloud in the most delicious ways. And indeed, Cloud let out a choked sound – not far from a sob – in response. Cloud held on to his back, hands splayed right over his shoulder blades, stroking his tense muscles, digging his fingers into the ridges between the bones, tracing his frame, letting fingertips ghost all the way down his ribcage and back up again. Sephiroth was shivering from the feather light touches, they contrasted so wonderfully with the ache that was filling his being – from all the suffering only Cloud could bring upon him, with his affections, by looking at him just so. Sephiroth knew that look too well, knew what Cloud would say before he even saw his kiss-swollen lips move.  
  
“Do you ever wonder – “, Cloud began, but Sephiroth silenced him with another kiss. He feared what Cloud would ask.  
  
He did. Sephiroth did. But he couldn’t let Cloud know.  
  
Cloud brushed Sephiroth’s hair out of his face, tugging the strands carefully behind his ear. Sephiroth didn’t like it. It made him feel terribly exposed. His face must have betrayed his discomfort, because Cloud’s expression immediately turned sombre and he let his hand rest against Sephiroth’s shoulder instead, lightly brushing his thumb over his neck.  
  
“Do you ever wonder how this will end?” Cloud whispered, his breath hot against Sephiroth’s cheek.  
  
“Never.”  
  
He didn’t need to wonder. He knew.  
  
Something as cataclysmic as them could only ever end in ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Not much to say. This is a thing I have written. 
> 
> But: Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback, comments, kudos and really anything is highly appreciated!
> 
> I have written some more (semi-)Sefikura for Day 6. This time even with something resembling a plot!  
> So, you might be interested in that as well.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @FL3ANC3. ^^


End file.
